


Day Break

by CappiTrash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Check chapter summary for warnings, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Piers is soft in this one, Reader is my oc, no beta we die like men, slight angst, will add as chapters are added I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappiTrash/pseuds/CappiTrash
Summary: Your name is Salem and you've moved to Galar to start a new life.Aka Cappi is bad at summarries as usual, enjoy these ficlets.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Makuwa | Gordie/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Introducing Salem

**Name:** Salem Le Deux

 **Nickname:** Sal or Em

 **Age:** 24

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personalty:** Salem is a shy but laid back trainer, she prefers to be in the background versus the center of attention though don’t be surprised if she jumps down your throat if you say something wrong, she’s quick to anger if you spout stupid nonsense; Salem doesn’t suffer fools. Salem is also the mother of her friend group, constantly trying to smother her friends with protection, love and affection (don’t get her started if they’re sick.) There are other nuances of her personality but she’s pretty closed off to the general public in present times.

 **Hometown:** Lavender Town, Kanto

 **New Home:** Hammerlocke, Galar

 **Current Job:** Nursery Worker, Bridge Field

 **Former Job:** Gym Challenger, pretty popular on social media

 **Current Team:** Appletun, Feraligatr, Scrafty

 **Partner Pokemon:** Shiny Stunky (Follows Salem pretty much everywhere)

\----

_It’d been such a long journey, you’d worked so damned hard for what you’d gotten; your team, your badges-- and this is what you’ve gotten. You stared at the open expanse of the battle field, chest heaving as you look at your opponent, he was causing a problem; you were down to one pokemon, you knew you had no chance but you had to try. You flick your gaze from your battle weary Dewgong to Lance, the powerful Dragon Leader, and back again before making a decision._

_“Dewgong… Ice beam.”_

_Your pokemon let out a mighty scream as the beam of ice flew from her mouth, toward Lance’s Dragonite but you’d miscalculated… his Dragonite let out a mighty roar before letting out a hyperbeam to meet the ice halfway. You dove forward._  
\----

You jerked awake with a loud cry, right arm reaching out grabbing nothing but air; the light in your room dim as you look around.

Your alarm sounds.

Another day.


	2. Meeting a new friend.. or two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft babies, SFW chapter

The first person you ever met when you stepped off the train in the wild area rest area was Marnie and she became your instant best friend. Your right arm was in a sling, your expression was resting bitch face, and you had not one pokemon to your name; you were at the bottom of a dark hole and all of a sudden the light that is Marnie bumped full force into you chasing a funny looking pokemon she called Morpeko. You hissed in pain and opened your mouth, sharp tongue ready to spit venom, teeth ready to bite if necessary but she gave you a sheepish look and started spouting apologies left and right. You couldn’t hurt her and swore to protect her with your life.

Then you met her brother Piers.

Now don’t get Salem wrong, you were glad to have a friend (a friend that helped you find a place for you to live and work no less.) but having a friend who has a hot older brother? Please, no, anything but that. You could only shake your head and roll your eyes. Spending time with the siblings was a surreal experience, as an only child it was funny to watch their arguments, especially when Marnie’s not so innocent personality broke through. 

Piers was actually how you got your first Galarian pokemon though. 

\--

It was a dreary day by the bridge that connects to bridge field, you had gotten stranded under one of the giant trees while exploring and looking at all of the pretty Pokemon when all of a sudden your Rotom phone bzzt’d and flew up in front of your face.

“Incoming call from Piers!”

You scowled at the Rotom phone.

“Decline, Rotom.”

Your phone sighed and declined, flying back into your pack with a quiet hum but the damage was already done, the tall, lanky figure stepped out from behind you; you jumped nearly out of your skin with a scream as he spoke softly.

“Hey Salem.” in his hands, protected against his chest as he hunched over it… a pokemon.

“H-Hey.” you grumble, stammering, the usual occurrence around the tall man. “What’re you doin’ out here?” you ask carefully, what were the odds that you’d both end up in the same place of the wilds at the same time? 

Piers just blinks at you for a moment before chuckling that low and slow laugh, like he’s unused to the sound; shaking his head he uncurls his slightly hunched form to reveal a cute but unusual.. Stunky, instead of the usual purple its a darker red and it blinks up at you with curiosity. You and the pokemon stare at each other for what seems like an eternity before it reaches out a tiny paw.

You were in love.

\--

Months later you sat curled up with your precious partner, Stunky, in front of the fire in Spikemuth. Yes you had a home in Hammerlocke but you spent a lot of time with Marnie and Piers, and at the moment Piers made a comfortable pillow to lean against as he kissed the top of your head, your Stunky between you both with her pretty satin Team Yell bow around her neck with a gold bell.

Maybe life in Galar wouldn’t be so bad.


	3. Accents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem attempts murder... just kidding... unless?
> 
> aka
> 
> Piers is a little shit but so are Salem's two new friends and also maybe I like making characters suffer.

The worst thing, or one of the worst things, about not being form Galar is your accent; everyone wants to hear how you pronounce words and pokemon names, like what the hell? Yes this is how you make your next couple of friends Jax and Clarke, two Team Yell members who’re too cute (and loud) for their own good. Both Jax and Clarke happened to be meeting with Marnie about Gym Leader and Spikemuth duties when you popped over for a visit and everything went downhill from there.

“Quagsire”

“Quagsire” You sigh with an eye roll, the name rolling off of your tongue with a slight southern drawl.

“Arceus” 

“Arceus” Your eyes narrowed dangerously, Marnie snorted in the background.

As your weird little game continued the door to the Spikemuth’s new Gym Leader’s apartment opened, you were too busy to see who it was, though by the perked up Stunky happily making cute sounds from your lap and trying to wiggle from your, apologetically tight, grasp you could take a guess. 

Piers flopped down beside you on the couch with a sardonic grin as he tossed the throw pillow at Jax and Clarke.

“Oi! Bloody leave Salem alone ya idiots.” 

You rolled your eyes and drawled. “My knight in shining armor has arrived.” 

At the former Gym Leader’s outburst the two grunts turn back to the task at hand, helping Marnie plan some slight renovations to the walls around Spikemuth as well as some other odds and ends; when they were fully occupied Piers tipped your face back to his with the crook of his index finger, that smirk morphing into a cocky one, one that he reserved to annoy you with privately.

Leaning closer he let his large and fluffy bangs act as a curtain to shield both of you, his eyes glowing with this look that promised something that made you want to punch him. When he opened his mouth to speak you didn’t quite expect the shiver his voice enticed from your spine.

“Now, how about you say my name, princess?”

\--  
Marnie nearly jumped three feet in the air as her brother let out a cackle, her gaze whipping over in time to see you plant a plush throw pillow over his face like you were going to smother him; your face beet red. Marnie could only smirk and shake her head.

“Salem, no killing my brother please, I ran out of plastic to wrap bodies in.” she admonished playfully before turning back to Jax and Clarke with a knowing look.


	4. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan's a fucking idiot and so is his Rotom phone but it's ok  
> slight angst but their part 2 will but up soon

The only reason you let Marnie talk you into moving to Hammerlocke was the closeness to your job-- truthfully you could have moved to motostoke but you didn’t want to wade through so much tall grass just to get to work, especially in the random weather in the wilds; Hammerlocke was a beautiful town, all old architecture and culture, history in abundance but there was something off about it and you certainly didn’t know why, that is, until about a year into your life in Galar. 

Now you’re not stupid, far from it actually, you just keep your head down and stick to yourself, you do occassionally watch TV with Piers and Marnie or Jax and Clarke so you for sure know who all of the other Gym Leaders and the Champion are-- your heart gives a twinge at the thought so you don’t think about it-- but you never gave any thought as to whom the Hammerlocke Gym Leader was but all of the pieces finally started falling into place when you’re out shopping in the square with Clarke and Marnie one day.

“The big towers are dragons wings, ya idiot.” Clarke remarks none too gently, her violet eyes flicking to you briefly before going back to window shopping. 

“Dragons wings?” you mutter, your heart kicking like a wild mudsdale in your chest. 

“Oi, yeah, something like tha’ anyway, you could totally ask Raihan the damn prissy liepard.” the tall woman shrugged, flipping her black hair over one shoulder, Clarke could totally pass for Marnie’s older sister if she didn’t brag all of the time about being an only child. 

Marnie was quiet but giving you a subtle but sympathetic look out of the corner of her eye when she thought you wouldn’t notice-- you ignored Clarke in favor of commenting on a dress you knew Clarke would squeal over. 

\--

After that day you definitely kept your head down, you’d done your research on the dragon Gym Leader, _Raihan_ , you spit his name in your head; The man really was a human equivalent of a liepard, selfies covered his social media timeline like the plague and videos of his battles were everywhere (Don’t even get you started on how many people theorized on his relationship with the champion, dear Arceus.)

So imagine, to your frustration and annoyance, when the Dragon Leader waltzes as happy as you please into your Nursery one sunny day with a beautiful but feisty hakamo-o following beside him. The, you admit reluctantly, boyishly handsome man leans on the counter and flirts shamelessly with the woman at the counter-- Layla you think. He says something about needing to drop the pokemon off for training, the girl starts to sadly turn him away with a pout before Mister Herman clears his throat.

“Ah, Raihan, you’re in luck my boy, we’ve got a new trainer in house! She specializes in Dragons so you won’t have to go too far.” the older man winks and casually motions an old wrinkled hand towards you, whom up until this point has stayed far on the other side of the room playing with some freshly hatched baby pokemon and your Stunky. 

Raihan turns casually with that cocky air to look at you with those frustratingly beautiful eyes and they widen slightly, your short stature and, mostly likely, resting angry expression catching him off guard-- or maybe its the baby pokemon using you as a jungle gym.

\--

You fell in love with Hakamo-o, it was inevitable just like one of your favorite superhero movies; you’re falling into old habits that you swore to never fall into again. You’ve been training Hakamo-o for three months now, Raihan was just a nasty side effect. Everyone at the Nursery told you to play nice and you tried, you really did, but every night you woke up two hours early drenched in sweat with a sore throat and your right side aching like nobody's business.

It all finally broke when Raihan finally decided to needle you one too many times.

“You hate me.”

“I do not, Mister Raihan.” You said with a politely bored expression.

“It’s cute.” he leaned closer, smirk showing off his fangs, your jaw tightened.

You were both standing out in the field, the mining brothers were off somewhere on break, luckily there were no witnesses if you were to murder the Gym Leader.

“Salem Le Deux, former fast track Kanto Gym Challenge Dragon Trainer.” you had looked away for half a second to monitor his pokemon and in that time he’d pulled out his phone to look at something but then the Rotom took over and floated in front of you.

“Daughter of the late Kanto Champion, all social media accounts abandoned after the news stories of injuries sustained against Lance, Kanto Elite Four Dragon Trainer.”

Raihan grabbed for his phone but looked at you, his phone kept reading and floated out of reach once more; you grew more tense and whipped around.

“Articles mention mistakes made, careless traine---”

“ENOUGH!”

You shout, scaring pokemon in the nearby area into flight mode, them scampering away at your outburst, Raihan stiffens too his body so much taller than yours but looking for the world like prey too.

“You of all people should know reporters will say anything to make a quick buck, I let them say what they wanted, the truth never came out.” it was all you said before you handed him his pokeball quietly before walking away, your stunky tucked neatly into the cowl of your sweater hissing at Raihan as you both passed and headed towards Hammerlocke.


End file.
